


Real

by 2MusicLover2



Series: Season 15 Destiel Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x02, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 15, we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: Some angst in response to 15x02.Dean finally realizes the meaning behind “We are”, but it might be too late.





	Real

It’s when Dean smiles at him that Castiel is finally happy. Weeks of Dean being angry, not necessarily at the angel, but directing his anger towards the angel, makes Castiel feel that spark of emotion he had been dreading, and he smiles back.

Dean opens his mouth, finally ready to make that confession that has been buried deep within him, he struggles for the words and watches Castiel’s expression flicker between happiness and something like pain.

“Don’t, Dean,” Cass says, so Dean smiles at him and feels that now familiar twist of his stomach at the returned smile.

The happy moment is cut all too short, however, when the black twisting portal to the Empty opens up behind Cass. Dean reaches out for his angel and collapses on his knees when he is a second too late, the portal has already swallowed Cass, who had just stood and let it happen, accepting his fate.

Dean cries because this is real. He remembers when Cass told him they are real. He has finally let himself think the thing that’s been at the back of his mind for years now; their love is real. That is real, and now his angel’s death is real. He knows this is the last one, there’s no getting Cass back anymore.

Chuck better watch out, because when Dean has emptied himself of tears, he stands, ready to take revenge on the man who has put them through hell more times than he cares to count. He’s done; his anger is  _ real _ .

**Author's Note:**

> If Destiel does become canon, I can totally see the writers doing this to us, as much as it would make me cry.
> 
> Check out my other works and my tumblr (2musiclover2) to see what else I’ve got going on.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and I reply to all comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
-2MusicLover2


End file.
